To Be Loved
by Yuiitsu Sakka
Summary: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Naraku is dead and Kagome's purpose in this time is done. But what happens when Sesshoumaru convinces her to stay. One-Shot! Inspired by the song Broken by Seether feat and Amy Lee.Please R&R!


Naraku was dead.

In the end it took all there power to defeat him. InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Kikyo, They all had to join forces no matter how reluctant, and now he was dead to the world, never to torture it again. This also ment that the jewl was whole, and since Naraku was gone Kikyo somehow became alive, so InuYasha made the wish that he had originaly set out to make. And so, InuYasha was now human.

They had a celebration that night. Shippou had invited Rin, and Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind. But all that time while the children were playing, and the Monk was being leturous, and InuYasha and Kikyo were spending time together, Kagome had been thinking. Now that Naraku and the Jewl were gone, there was not much to worry about, therefore completing her purpose. She was no longer needed in this time.

She had given it alot of thought, trying to think of something she could cling to in this time, but there was nothing, InuYasha had Kikyo, and Sango and Miroku had each other. She couldn't stay just for shippou because Sango and Miroku could take care of him, not that he needed much taking care of. Over the years she had spent here, Shippou had grown quite a bit and could almost take care of himself. So she really didn't have much to stay for exept to be the village miko, but Kikyo could do that.

She got up from the tree she was sitting by, grabbed her yellow bag and headed to the well. She decided it would be best to leave without notice, it would be easier that way not to have to say goodbye. She was halfway up the hill when she took a final glance behind her. Everyone looked so happy, exept Sesshoumaru who wasn't even there. He would probably come back to collect Rin and Jaken later. She supposed that she would even miss him a little. She turned and continued walking.

By the time she got to the well it was nearly dark and she was starting to get cold. But she payed it not heed, this was it, she was going home. The well would probably seal her out of the past after this. A tear streeked down her face, but just before she took a step towards the well she heard a deep smooth voice come from behind her.

"You are leaving."

Sesshoumaru was discusted when he realized his brothers wish. What a waste. In his oppinion he should have not even been the one to have made the wish. His miko companion had worked harder than he did, including put up with him, to get those shards. So who could blame him when he got up and left the gathering. He stayed at a distence so he could watch over Rin but stay out of earshot of his anoying brother giggling with his reborn wench. That's when he had seen the younger, and in his opinion, more pure miko get up and leave. He had seen her give one last look around before heading back in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well. He had a feeling at what she was doing, and he would not let her. He got up and followed so that she would not hear, but clos enough so that he would not be to late. When he arrived behind her he could smell the tears that were being shed and just before she took another step he spoke.

"You are leaving."

It was a statment not a question.

Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru standing a mere 5 ft. away from her. She quickly wiped away the tears on her face and turned the rest of the way around to look at him.

"S-Seshoumaru! Why are you here?" she asked horsly.

"I would have asked you the same thing, but I already know the answer. You are going home."

"Yes." she said looking down.

"Why?" he asked with honest sounding curiousity.

Her head snapped up. If she didn't know him better, she would have thought she heard a very small bit of sadness mixed in with it. She lowered it a bit.

"Because I don't belong here, my purpose is done. Nobody needs me anymore, so I have no reason to stay. Inuyasha has Kikyo, Sango and Miroku have eachother and Shippou would do fine with them. All I want is for them to be happy."

"And?"

"And what?" She turned her head up to look at him. Somehow during the conversation, he had managed to get much closer to her without her noticing.She looked down again, but he gently grasped her chin and made her look at him.

"And what about what you want?" He whispered, just a hairs breath away.

Looking that deep into his eyes she spoke what she had only dreamed of.

"To love, and to be loved." she managed to choke out.

"Hn." He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Shocked at first, she recovered and quickly dropped her bag to wrap her arms around his neck. He dug his claws into her hair, scraping her scalp a little causing her to let out a gasp. He plunged his toung deep into her mouth and tasted her. She tasted of sorrow, sorrow that badly needed to be healed. And he would be the one to do it, he would make sure of that.

Breaking apart, Sesshoumaru held her close to him as she gladly rested her head on his chest.

"Ilove you Kagome, you can be sure of that."

"But if I do stay, I don't have anywhere to go? I surly don't want to be a burden on the others."

"You will stay with me, Rin needs a mother as well as a father."

She looked up at him, "Rin's mother?"

"Yes, Kagome. Will you be this Sesshoumaru's mate?"

She couldn't believe her ears. Not only had he kissed her but he was asking her to be his mate, to stay by his side for as long as they both lived. Well, now that she thought about it, it was what she had asked for, wasn't it?

"You're not just doing this because you feel sorry for me, right?"

"When have I ever been sorry for anyone?"

"Rin."

"No, that was a completly different arrangment, she merely follows me and I do the simple task of protecting her."

He made a good point. Kagome grinned, and for the first time in a while, was truly happy.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, I will be your mate!" And for the first time, she saw him truly smile.

_**FIN**_


End file.
